


A Queens Way To The Top (A Babitha Story)

by Nygmobblepotty



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Guns, Knives, M/M, Magic, No Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nygmobblepotty/pseuds/Nygmobblepotty
Summary: Barbra keeps the demon head and with the help of the league of assassins, Selina and Tabitha they will fight against Ra'as and his army of men. Along with some occasional Jim Gordon and Bruce Wayne.Season 3/4
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Ra'as, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tabitha Galavan/Barbara Kean
Kudos: 4





	A Queens Way To The Top (A Babitha Story)

**Tabitha's pov**

I look at the business card in my hand and glance at the dark blue painted door.

"Says this is the place." I say while looking at Selina. We walk in and all the lights are off, pitch black. Its so dark you can't even see your hands. I sneak around cautiously, making sure to have my hand on my whip at all times.

"Shit" I mumble as I try and look around. "I can't see anything."

"Welcome inside ladies." An unidentifiable voice says. I turn around quickly only to see a slim female figure.

"Who's there?" I growl, pulling Selina closer to me, making sure no one can hurt my kitten.

"Relax I'm not here to harm you." They say as they pull down what I think is a lever, causing the lights to turn on, scorching my eyes. Once I open them I am greeted by a familiar face. My heart rate goes up, my hands turn clammy, now moving closer to Selina.

"Barbra?!" I grab my whip and sling it towards Barbra only for her to jump out of the way stumbling just barley making it.

"Yes it's me, now don't be alarmed and try and kill me again." She jokes.

I slowly make my way up to her whilst moving my arm to reach the knife on my thigh. "Tell me what happened. How are you still alive?" I question. She begins to make her way up to a set of short stairs and sits on a couch.

"Well, first I was alive, then I remember is fighting, and kissing, and then you used your whip to pull down a lamp into the water where I was. Feeling like my whole body was burning, like being struck by lightning. In a way I was." She snorts.

I grumble, "Go on." " I don't remember much after that. But I do remember waking up on a cold slab, being cradled by Ra'as. I was coughing and couldn't breath. But I'm only alive because of him, Tabitha, I realized that I needed to change, not only my attitude but my life as well. I was never a good friend to anyone, and I don't deserve you Tabby. " she looks at me with sincere eyes. I just looked at her, unable to digest what she just said.

_Did she really mean that? No! She was crazy, She killed Butch! He would never had become this whole "Solomon Grundy " thing if she didn't shoot him in the head._

I raise my voice, "No Barbra you can't do this."

"Do what? " she says now standing.

"Come back to life, and act like nothing happened between us!" I start to yell, almost crying. Selina shifts uncomfortably. Barbra walks closer, now grabbing my hand and releasing my grip from the knife.

"I know, and I'm sorry, if I could go back and reverse what I've done, I would, I really would. Things would have never been like this. There is nothing more I can do to change your mind and for you to not be mad at me." I take a step closer, feeling her breath on my neck, and pull her into a tight embrace.

"Don't take this personal." I pull away and start heading for the door.

"Tabitha wait!" Selina says running toward me. I ignore her callings and leave feeling the cold breeze on my skin. Running up to my motor cycle, I quickly start it, pop on my helmet and goggles, and drive away. The wind feels nice, it feel even better that I can clear my head with fresh air and not have to think about what I have to do next. Which is to find Butch, I need him right now. He is The only one who I can go to. He must know about this.

..........

I walk into the Iceberg Lounge to see Penguin, head leaning on his hand, staring deeply into Ed's eyes, not knowing I just walked in.

"eh-em." I clear my throat as I walk in, my boot heels tapping on the hard floors. "Are you done Oswald? You know, you were always bad at, you know, feelings." Ed stands up suddenly pulling his gun out from behind his belt. Oswald gestures him to put it away.

"Well, hello Tabitha, and why would you be here. " Oswald says standing in front of Ed sipping on a glass of wine.

"Relax Oswald, I'm not going to hurt your noodle boyfriend." I say waving my arms. Oswald nods on agreement. " I'm looking for Butch, heard he'd be around here. You know where he is? "

"Yes I do. But you must ask Ed, I am running late. I have to go meet Barbra Kean for a possible deal and I have to open the bar soon." He says smugly. Oswald looks at me shifting on his leg. I roll my eyes, indicating that I know she is alive.

"Well, let me leave you to it." He says walking away. As soon as he rounds the corner I grab my whip from my side, throwing my hand back whipping it towards Ed hearing a crack. He pulls his gun out just as it snatches it out of his hand.

"Don't you think about it, tell me what this deal is about, or else I can cut your hand off just as you did to me." I scowl.

" I don't know anything! He didn't tell me. " He whimpers as I tighten my grip on my leather whip.

"Fine, well tell me where Butch is."

"Underground in the narrows, maybe under one of the main buildings, but be careful, there are a lot of thugs around." I look at him and tap my finger on my hip. "And I heard Barbra was hanging there."

I walk up to Ed hand on my my gun and hit him on the back of the head causing him to collapse on the floor unconscious.

"Thanks."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how often I will be updating, I have more chapters on Wattpad, this is my first Babitha fic so beware its not goo. but sorry this is short, I'm not good at writing long chapters, or writing in general. If you have any feedback plz let me know.


End file.
